Couplings of the kind mentioned above are known especially in high speed machines. They serve, thereby, for the transmitting of the torque and of possible additional forces from a steel shaft by means of a known pressurised-oil connection onto a steel hub and from this steel hub via shrunk on plastic hubs and so called membranes of an intermediate tube (torsion tube). In these known designs parts of steel and such of plastic material are used.